


To All The People He's Loved Before (I Need Some Advice!)

by Tiny_Sparkeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Chenle is low-key scary, Established Lee Donghyuk | Haechan/Mark Lee, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Hyuck likes messing with Jeno, I Don't Know When Jaemin Will Actually Appear, Insecure Lee Jeno, Jaemin & Yuta are siblings, Jaemin has dated a lot of hot people, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno & Huang Ren Jun Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Na Jaemin appreciation, Na Jaemin is a Sweetheart, Past Relationship(s), Pictures, Slow Build, Swearing, Texting, jeno is a panicked gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Sparkeu/pseuds/Tiny_Sparkeu
Summary: ShoulderOG: Dude, have you seen his exes? You've got a lot to live up to.JenoShin: I'm so screwedShoulderOG: yupLee Jeno has been head over heels for Na Jaemin for awhile now. All he wants to do is impress Jaemin and then maybe ask him out. The problem is? Every romantic thing he can think of has been done by one of Jaemin's exes.





	1. SOS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I do not own any of the images.

**_JenoShin_** _has created a new group_ **_Plzhelpmeilikehimsomuch_**

**_JenoShin_ ** _has added_ **_Huang Ren Jun, Lee Donghyuck, Zhong Chen Le,_ ** _and_ **_Park Jisung_ **

 

**JenoShin:** Guys guys guys I need your help!

**HyuckSun:** wow did you really make an SOS gc cuz of how thirsty u r?

**JenoShin:** I’M NOT THIRSTY

**LeLeLe:** you kinda are

**ShoulderOG:** ^

**PwarkSung:** ^

**HyuckSun:** ^

**JenoShin:** ugh, whatever

**JenoShin:** just

**JenoShin:** please

**JenoShin:** I need your help

**JenoShin:** it’s about

**HyuckSun:** Lemme guess

**HyuckSun:** Jaemin

**JenoShin:** Jaemin

**JenoShin:** wtf???? How’d you know????

**ShoulderOG:** are you srs?

**ShoulderOG:** do you not know how obvious you are?

**JenoShin:** Well um…

**CEOLe:** lol

**CEOLe:** even Sungie noticed how bad you like Minnie-Hyung

**CEOLe:** that’s how bad you are

**PwarkSung:** hey! what’s that supposed to mean?!

**LeLeLe:** nothing! nothing! (  ^ - ^ )

**JenoShin:** I can’t help it!

**JenoShin:** I mean have you ever even been in his presence before?!?!

**JenoShin:** It’s too much for one person to handle

**HyuckSun:** I’m his best friend??

**PwarkSung:** We’ve been neighbors my whole life??

**ShoulderOG:** Minnie is my roommate??

**CEOLe:** We work together at the cafe??

 

**_HyuckSun_ ** _has changed_ **_JenoShin’s_ ** _name to_ **_DumbassGay_ **

 

**PwarkSung:** LMAO

**LeLeLe:** OMG ヽ(≧▽≦)ﾉ

**ShoulderOG:** I mean

**ShoulderOG:** he’s not wrong

**DumbassGay:** *GASP*

**DumbassGay:** betrayed

**DumbassGay:** by own my best friend

**DumbassGay:** RIP Noren

**DumbassGay:** you will be missed

**DumbassGay:** if only Junnie wasn’t such a fake ass bitch

 

**_DumbassGay_ ** _has changed_ **_ShoulderOG’s_ ** _name to_ **_FakeBittch_ **

 

**FakeBittch:** omg ur so dramatic

**FakeBittch:** Jaemin is a total sweetheart

**FakeBittch:** what are you scared of?

**CEOLe:** yea, Jaemin-hyung is super nice and pretty

**CEOLe:** he’s always helping me out whenever I can’t do something

**PwarkSung:** i guess hyung is cool

**HyuckSun:** MY BEST FRIEND IS PERFECT AND DESERVES THE WORLD. IF YOU DISAGREE YOU CAN FIGHT ME!

**DumbassGay:** that’s the problem!

**HyuckSun:** ARE WE GONNA FIGHT LEE JENO?!?!

**FakeBittch:** Hyuck, calm tf down

**DumbassGay:** No, the problem is that Jaemin is TOO perfect

**DumbassGay:** i mean

**DumbassGay:** look at him!

**DumbassGay:** He's

 

**DumbassGay:** too

 

**DumbassGay:** gorgeous

 

**DumbassGay:** wtf

 

**DumbassGay:** how

**DumbassGay:** even

**PwarkSung:**  wow, where'd you even get those

**CEOLe:** probably by being a stalker

**DumbassGay:** I mean...

**HyuckSun:** yes yes

**HyuckSun:** my best friend is hot

**HyuckSun:** and deserves to be appreciated

**HyuckSun:** I too will contribute

**HyuckSun:**

 

**DumbassGay:** I

**DumbassGay:** lakdjfdsnfcaksd

**DumbassGay:**

**FakeBittch:** damn hyuck

**FakeBittch:** i think you killed him

**HyuckSun:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**PwarkSung:** RIP Hyung

**DumbassGay:** I’m

**DumbassGay:** I’m ok

**DumbassGay:** it’s just

**DumbassGay:** glasses

**HyuckSun:** LMAO

**HyuckSun:** you’re so thirsty

**HyuckSun:** that was toooo good

**HyuckSun:** you know what

**HyuckSun:** this is gonna be fun

**HyuckSun:** I’ve decided. I will help you.

**DumbassGay:** really?

**HyuckSun:** yeah, you’re so gay for Jaemin

**HyuckSun:** it’s almost painful

**HyuckSun:** so I know that you’ll never purposely try to hurt him

**HyuckSun:** plus, you’re not too bad looking

**HyuckSun:** I guess

**DumbassGay:** um, thanks?

**Fakebittch:** lol don’t thank him

**Fakebittch:** and can we change my name back?

**DumbassGay:** ooo, mine too!

 

**_CEOLe_ ** _has changed_ **_Fakebittch’s_ ** _name to_ **_ShoulderOG_ **

**_CEOLe_ ** _has changed_ **_DumbassGay’s_ ** _name to_ **_JenoShin_ **

 

**ShoulderOG:** Thanks Le

**JenoShin:** Thanks Chenle

**CEOLe:** hahaha

**CEOLE:** you’ll owe me

**CEOLe:** (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**ShoulderOG:**

**JenoShin:**

**HyuckSun:**

**PwarkSung:** You’re kind of terrifying, Le

**CEOLe:** Thanks!

**JenoShin:** anyways…

**JenoShin:** Hyuck! you said you’d help me?

**HyuckSun:** Yup! What you need

**HyuckSun:** is some advice

**HyuckSun:** from a Jaemin expert

**JenoShin:** uhhh

**JenoShin:** that’s why I made this gc

**JenoShin:** you guys are all close to Jaemin so I came to you for advice

**HyuckSun:** nonono

**HyuckSun:** we’re all experts on Jaemin

**HyuckSun:** PLATONICALLY

**HyuckSun:** what you need is someone who knows Jaemin ROMANTICALLY

**HyuckSun:** you need advice from his exes!

**JenoShin:**

**ShoulderOG:**

**CEOLe:**

**PwarkSung:** uhhh, did I read that right?

**ShoulderOG:** damn Hyuck

**ShoulderOG:** you’re actually crazy

**JenoShin:** Hyuck

**JenoShin:** why would I do that?!?!

**JenoShin:** Like

**JenoShin:** where would I even find one of Jaemin’s exes?

**JenoShin:** and why would they want to give me advice?

**JenoShin:** would I even want advice from them in the first place?

**JenoShin:** I mean if they broke up with Jaemin it was probably for a reason

**CEOLe:** He’s got a point Hyuck-hyung! ʅ(°_°)ʃ

 

**_ShoulderOG_ ** _has changed_ **_HyuckSun’s_ ** _name to_ **_SunFriedBrain_ **

 

**JenoShin:** LMAO, nice one Jun

**SunFriedBrain:** Hey!

**SunFriedBrain:** Now listen here

**SunFriedBrain:** I actually personally know one of Jaemin’s exes

**SunFriedBrain:** Someone that Jaemin broke off with on good terms

**SunFriedBrain:** and that he’s still close friends with

**SunFriedBrain:** a perfect person to go to advice for

**SunFriedBrain:** but if I’m so delusional…

**JenoShin:** OMG YOU WHAT?!?!

**JenoShin:** Hyuck please!

**SunFriedBrain:** idk

**SunFriedBrain:** my brain seems to be a bit too fried to help out

 

**_JenoShin_ ** _has changed_ **_SunFriedBrain’s_ ** _name to_ **_SunGod_ **

 

**SunGod:** hmph

**SunGod:** much better

**SunGod:** anyways, I can add him to the chat if you’re all cool with it

**JenoShin:** please!

**ShoulderOG:** sure

**CEOLe:** yay, more people!

**PwarkSung:** I don't really care either way

**SunGod:** great!

**SunGod:** this is gonna be good

 

**_SunGod_ ** _has added_ **_Lee Mark_ ** _to the chat_

 

**OhCanada:** hey Hyuck

**OhCanada:** what’s this?

**JenoShin:** wait

**JenoShin:** Mark-hyung?

**OhCanada:** oh!

**OhCanada:** hey Jeno!

**OhCanada:** what’s up with this chat?

**JenoShin:**

**JenoShin:**

**JenoShin:**

**SunGod:** IM FUCKING CACKLING!!!!


	2. Markmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds out about Markmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like 3 am instead of sleeping. Why did I do that to myself? I'm a tired college student. I do not own any of the images.

**OhCanada:** Hyuck?

 **OhCanada:** Jeno?

 **JenoShin:** Mark-hyung…

 **OhCanada** : yea?

 **JenoShin:** YOU USED TO DATE JAEMIN?!?!

 **JenoShin:** WHAT?!?!!

 **JenoShin:** WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!

 **OhCanada:** uhhh

 **OhCanada:** you didn’t know?

 **OhCanada:** I’ve mentioned it to you before

 **JenoShin:** wait, what?

 **CEOLe:** Wow, Hyung

 **CEOLe:** way to be a bad friend

 **PwarkSung:** smh

 

 **_PwarkSung_ ** _has changed_ **_JenoShin_ ** _’s name to_ **_FakeFriend_ **

 

 **FakeFriend:** I DONT REMEMBER!!!

 **ShoulderOG:** well

 **ShoulderOG:**  disregarding how much of a

 **ShoulderOG:** shitty friend Jeno is

 **ShoulderOG:** since we already knew that

 **FakeFriend:** HEY!

 **ShoulderOG:** who is this

 **ShoulderOG:** Mark-hyung???

 **OhCanada:** um hi

 **OhCanada:** I’m Mark

 **OhCanada:** born in ‘99

 **OhCanada:** I’m in dance with Jeno

 **OhCanada:** oh and I’m dating

 **SunGod:** ME!

 **OhCanada:** Hyuck

 **OhCanada:** yea

 **SunGod:** GUYS

 **SunGod:** CHECK OUT

 **SunGod:** MY HOT

 **SunGod:** AND TALENTED

 **SunGod:** BOYFRIEND

 **SunGod:** soft sweater boi

 

 

 **SunGod:** charismatic stage presence

 

 

 **SunGod:** THAT TONGUE?!?!? THOSE GLASSES??!!

 

 

 **SunGod:** this one is my personal fave. Look at that adorable smile!!!

 

 

 **_SunGod_ ** _has changed_ **_OhCanada_ ** _’s name to_ **_hotandtalented_ **

 

 **ShoulderOG:** damn

 **ShoulderOG:** you’re really good looking

 **hotandtalented:** omg Hyuck

 **hotandtalented:** stopppp

 **hotandtalented:** you’re embarrassing me

 **SunGod:** just telling the truth babe

 **CEOLe:** IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU!! ヽ( >∀<☆)ノ

 **CEOLe:** I’M CHENLE, BORN IN ‘02

 **CEOLe:** YOU’RE REALLY HANDSOME (*´▽`*)

 **hotandtalented:** oh, uh thanks

 **hotandtalented:** It’s nice to meet you too Chenle

 **PwarkSung:** hi hyung

 **PwarkSung:** it’s me

 **PwarkSung:** Jisung

 **hotandtalented:** OH

 **hotandtalented:** Jisungie

 **hotandtalented:** How’ve you been man?

 **hotandtalented:** I haven’t talk to you in forever

 **CEOLe:** you guys know each other? w(°ｏ°)w

 **PwarkSung:** yea

 **PwarkSung** : hyung would come over sometimes

 **PwarkSung:** when he was dating Jaemin-hyung

 **CEOLe:** Ooo

 **CEOLe:** I see

 **ShoulderOG:** wait wait

 **ShoulderOG** : you’re dating Hyuck

 **ShoulderOG:** but you’ve also dated Jaemin??

 **ShoulderOG:** his best friend???

 **ShoulderOG:** how did that happen

 **hotandtalented:** well uh

 **SunGod:** lmao

 **SunGod:** Jaemin introduced us

 **SunGod:** it was kinda weird at first

 **SunGod:** but now I just find it hilarious

 **ShoulderOG:** you not insecure or anything about it?

 **SunGod:** nah

 **SunGod:** I trust Mark and Jaemin

 **SunGod:** plus

 **SunGod:** if Mark had to cheat on me with one person

 **SunGod:** I’d hope he’d pick Jaemin anyways

 **SunGod:** my bestie is a complete package

 **SunGod:** if I have to lose to anyone

 **SunGod:** it should be Jaemin

 **hotandtalented** : uhhh

 **hotandtalented:** should I be concerned?

 **SunGod:** don’t worry about it babe!

 **hotandtalented:** Ok theeeennn

 **hotandtalented:** uh Jeno?

 **hotandtalented** : do you really not remember me telling you???

 **FakeFriend:** ughhh

 **FakeFriend:** the only person I remember you mentioning

 **FakeFriend:** was someone named

 **FakeFriend:** Nana

 **FakeFriend:** but nothing about Jaemin!

 **FakeFriend:** hyung

 **FakeFriend:** how could you not tell me???

 **hotandtalented:** dude

 **hotandtalented:** Nana IS Jaemin

 **hotandtalented:** it’s my nickname for him

**FakeFriend:**

**FakeFriend:**

**FakeFriend:** what

 **SunGod:** omfg this is the best thing

 **SunGod:** I’ve ever seen

 **SunGod:** I’m crying

 **SunGod:** did you not know who Nana was?!??

 

 **_SunGod_ ** _changed_ **_FakeFriend_ ** _’s name to_ **_CluelessBoi_ **

 

 **CluelessBoi:** I THOUGHT NANA WAS A GORL

 **CluelessBoi:** GRL*

 **CluelessBoi:** GRLI*

 **CluelessBoi:** NOT JAEMIN

 **ShoulderOG:** where did you get

 **ShoulderOG:** ‘Nana’

 **ShoulderOG** : from anyway???

 **ShoulderOG:** I’ve only known him

 **ShoulderOG:** as Minnie or Min

 **PwarkSung:** NaNa come from his last name

 **PwarkSung:** NA Jaemin

 **CEOLe:** ooo I get it now!

 **CluelessBoi:** that’s

 **CluelessBoi:** that’s fucking adorable

 **CluelessBoi:** why doesn’t anyone else

 **CluelessBoi:** call him that

 **SunGod:** I’ve tried

 **SunGod:** but Jaemin always gives me

 **SunGod:** a bitch face (￢_￢;)

 **SunGod:** says that only Mark can call him that

 **CluelessBoi:** oh

 **SunGod:** he apparently doesn’t like the nickname that much

 **SunGod:** but let’s Mark get away with it

 **SunGod:** since hyung came up with it

 **CluelessBoi:** oh

 **SunGod:** I’m jealous

 **SunGod:** I wanna call Min

 **SunGod:** Nana too! o(TヘTo)

 **ShoulderOG:** wow

 **ShoulderOG:** even after they broke up?

 **hotandtalented:** I didn’t know that?!?

 **hotandtalented:** I just call him Nana because

 **hotandtalented:** it’s what I’m used to

 **hotandtalented:** a habit really

 **ShoulderOG:** when did you guys date anyway?

 **hotandtalented:** it was during high school

 **hotandtalented:** we broke up when I graduated

 **hotandtalented:** no big deal

 **CluelessBoi:** NO BIG DEAL?!?

 **CluelessBoi:** YOU’VE DATED

 **CluelessBoi:** THE GUY

 **CluelessBoi:**  I’VE HAD A MASSIVE

 **CluelessBoi:** CRUSH ON

 **CluelessBoi:** SINCE FIRST YEAR

 **CluelessBoi:** AND IT’S NO BIG DEAL?!?

 **hotandtalented:** whoa whoa whoa

 **hotandtalented:** dude

 **hotandtalented:** you like Nana?

 **hotandtalented:** wow

 **hotandtalented:** I didn’t realize

 **ShoulderOG:** you must’ve not been around him that often then

 **ShoulderOG:** Jeno is whipped af

 **CluelessBoi:** I am not whipped!

 **CEOLe:** yes you are

 **SunGod:** ^

 **PwarkSung:** ^

 **ShoulderOG:** ^

 **CluelessBoi:** guyyyysssss

 **hotandtalented:** ooo ok

 **hotandtalented:** well Nana and I were

 **hotandtalented:** just together in high school

 **hotandtalented:** don’t worry about it

 **SunGod:** pssshhh

 **SunGod:** don’t act as if

 **SunGod:** you dated Min

 **SunGod:** for only like a week or something

 **ShoulderOG:** what do you mean?

 **SunGod:** Mark and Min were

 **SunGod:** high school sweethearts

 **SunGod:** first loves

 **SunGod:** each other’s gay awakening

 **SunGod:** they were together throughout high school

 **SunGod:** it’s really sweet tbh

 **SunGod:** I shipped it

 **hotandtalented:** ???

 **hotandtalented:** you’re my boyfriend??

 **SunGod:**  babe

 **SunGod:** you guys were precious

 **SunGod:** I can acknowledge that if I want to

 **ShoulderOG:** wtf

 **ShoulderOG:** that’s adorable

 **CEOLe:** awww

 **CEOLe:** you guys sounded cute together

 **PwarkSung:** I think I have some pictures I can show you guys

 **CluelessBoi:** HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEARTS??!?

 **CluelessBoi:** FIRST LOVES?!?!!

 **CluelessBoi:** GAY AWAKENINGS?!?!?

 **CluelessBoi:** I’m so jealous rn (╥﹏╥)

 **CluelessBoi:** my heart hurts

 **CluelessBoi:** no pics

 **CluelessBoi:** I won’t be able to handle it

 **PwarkSung:** too late lmao

**PwarkSung:**

 

 **  
**  
**PwarkSung:**

  


****PwarkSung:** **

 

****** **

******PwarkSung:** ** **

 

******** ** **

********PwarkSung:** ** ** **

 

************

 

 **PwarkSung:** lol

 **PwarkSung:** that last one

 **PwarkSung:** I still don’t know what you guys were doing

 **SunGod:** MY BEST FRIEND AND BOYFRIEND ARE SO CUTE!!!!

 **SunGod:** MY FAV TWO PEOPLE BEING ADORABLE TOGETHER

 **SunGod:** I’M IN HEAVEN RN

 **PwarkSung:** lol

 **PwarkSung:** shouldn’t you be jealous or something?

 **SunGod:** nah

 **SunGod:** too busy squealing ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ

 **********CEOLe:** ******** awwwww

 **CEOLe:** you guys WERE adorable together

 **ShoulderOG** : this is really cute tbh

 **ShoulderOG:** what were you doing in the last pic?

 **hotandtalented:** lol

 **hotandtalented:** he was just helping me stretch

 **hotandtalented:** before a dance performance

 **hotandtalented:** damn, these pics are so old

 **hotandtalented:** that was when I had brown hair

 **SunGod:** you look great in any hair color babe!

 **SunGod:** although

 **SunGod:** I AM

 **SunGod:** partial towards black

 **SunGod:** *wink*

 **SunGod:** @CluelessBoi

 **SunGod:** you alive?

 **CluelessBoi:** no

 **CluelessBoi:** (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **ShoulderOG:** rip Jeno

 **********************SunGod:** lmao

 **PwarkSung:** lol

 **********CEOLe:** ******** rest in peace hyung! ( ´ ω ` )

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the pictures, but the boys are too dreamy to not put pics of! Please let me know if they don't show up! Again, I own none of the pictures.


	3. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tries to give some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this for a long time! Midterms came at me out of nowhere and next thing I know it's finals week. I'm finally on Winter Break now, so hopefully I'll be able to update more. This took WAY longer to write than I expected. Hope you guys like it!

**hotandtalented** : so uh

 **hotandtalented** : is there a reason why you guys added me to this gc?

 **hotandtalented** : not that I don’t like being here!

 **hotandtalented** : it’s just that

 **hotandtalented** : it seems like you needed something?

 **SunGod** : right you are my favorite Canadian!

 **hotandtalented** : aren’t I the ONLY Canadian you know?

 **SunGod** : No!

 **SunGod** : There’s Henry-hyung

 **SunGod** : And Wendy-noona!

 **SunGod** : dang

 **SunGod** : can’t believe I forgot about Wendy-noona

 **SunGod** : anyways

 **SunGod** : that’s not the point my second favorite Canadian!

 **hotandtalented** : oi

 **hotandtalented** : what happened to me being your favorite? :(

 **SunGod** : your fault for reminding me of Wendy-noona

 **SunGod:** and stop distracting me!

 **hotandtalented** : :(

 **SunGod** : Ugh, fine

 **SunGod** : You’re still my favorite Canadian

 **hotandtalented** : <3

 **SunGod** : ...

 **SunGod** : <3

 **ShoulderOG** : ahem

 **SunGod** : moving on!

 **SunGod** : so

 **SunGod** : the reason why I added you Mark-hyung

 **SunGod** : is because Jeno can’t function right

 **CluelessBoi** : hey!

 **SunGod** : so he needs help on how to

 **SunGod** : woo

 **SunGod** : Nana

 **CluelessBoi** : did you have to use ‘woo’?

 **CluelessBoi** : it makes me sound like

 **CluelessBoi** : an old European guy

 **ShoulderOG** : WILL YOU JUST ASK MARK-HYUNG FOR HELP ALREADY!?!?

 **CEOLe** : Oof

 **CEOLe:** Junnie-hyung is getting mad

 **CEOLe** : ＼(º □ º l|l)/

 **PwarkSung** : smh Jeno-hyung

 **CluelessBoi** : hehe

 **CluelessBoi** : sorry Junnie

 **CluelessBoi** : anyways, Mark-hyung?

 **CluelessBoi** : do you have any tips about how to ask out Nana?

 **CluelessBoi** : like what he’d maybe like or something?

 **CluelessBoi** : I’m pretty much open to almost anything

 **SunGod** : _ANYTHING?_

 **CluelessBoi** : I said ALMOST

 **SunGod** : ur no fun

 

_**SunGod** changed **CluelessBoi** ‘s name to **JeNOJAM** _

 

 **PwarkSung** : lmao

 **PwarkSung** : nice one, hyung

 **JeNOJAM** : WILL YOU STOP CHANGING MY NAME?!?

 **SunGod** : :P

 **JeNOJAM** : i hate you sometimes

 **ShoulderOG** : don’t we all?

 **PwarkSung** : ^

 **CEOLe** : ^

 **hotandtalented** : ^

 **SunGod** : *GASP*

 **SunGod** : Babe!

 **SunGod** : how could you?

 **SunGod** : betrayed by my _own boyfriend?_

 **SunGod** : what will I ever do now???

 **hotandtalented** : lol

 **SunGod** : I guess I’ll have to just leave the country

 **SunGod** : take Jaemin with me

 **JeNOJAM** : wtf, no

 **SunGod** : and move in with Wendy-noona

 **SunGod** :  her home in Canada must be beautiful

 **SunGod** : just like her

 **SunGod** : I’ll admire her

 **SunGod** : while we feed the mooses who come into the backyard

 **SunGod** : It’ll be perfect!

 **hotandtalented** : lmao

 **hotandtalented** : are you done?

 **SunGod** : yup! <3

 **JeNOJAM** : ok….

 **JeNOJAM** : so Mark-hyung

 **JeNOJAM** : any advice about Jaemin?

 **hotandtalented** : welllllll

 **hotandtalented** : I’m not really sure

 **hotandtalented** : about anything specific

 **hotandtalneted** : tbh

 **hotandtalented** : but as long as you’re sincere

 **hotandtalented** : I’m think Nana will like anything you do

 **hotandtalented** : he’s sweet like that

 **JeNOJAM** : huh

 **JeNOJAM** : maybe you’re right

 **CEOLe** : Ooo 

 **CEOLe** : Mark-hyung!

 **CEOLe** : How did you ask Minnie-hyung out?

 **CEOLe** : (✧ω✧)

 **ShoulderOG** : oh yea

 **ShoulderOG** : how did you?

 **JeNOJAM** : I’m kinda curious myself

 **hotandtalented** : It was pretty simple really

 **hotandtalented** : I just sang a little to him

 **Hotandtalented:** about how I felt

 **CEOLe** : AWWWW

 **CEOLe** : THAT’S SO CUTE

 **CEOLe** : (≧◡≦) ♡

 **JeNOJAM** : huh

 **JeNOJAM** : not too over the top either

 **JeNOJAM** : guess you were right about

 **JeNOJAM** : keeping things simple then

 **JeNOJAM** : hyung

 **JeNOJAM** : I’m starting to feel a little relieved now

 **PwarkSung** : wow Mark-hyung

 **PwarkSung** : you’re giving yourself

 **PwarkSung** : _way_ too little credit

 **ShoulderOG** : wait

 **ShoulderOG** : are we missing something?

 **SunGod** : What my waaaaayyyyyy too humble boyfriend

 **SunGod:** forgot to mention was that

 **SunGod** : he wrote the song

 **SunGod** : for Minnie

 **SunGod** : and performed it

 **SunGod** : with a guitar and everything

 **SunGod** : in front of the ENTIRE CAFETERIA

 **JeNOJAM** : what

 **JeNOJAM:**  hyung, why didn't you say that!?!?

 **hotandtalented** : I guess

 **hotandtalented** : I’m just bad at explaining things?

 **hotandtalented** : sorry Jeno

 **JeNOJAM** : HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE UP TO A HEARTFELT LOVE SONG

 **JeNOJAM** : THAT WAS PERFORMED LIVE?!?!

 **SunGod** : you don’t :P

 **JeNOJAM** : :(

 **PwarkSung** : Oh!

 **PwarkSung** : I think I

 **PwarkSung** : have some pictures from that time too

 **CEOLe** : Oooo, show us!

 **CEOLe** : (❤ω❤)

 **ShoulderOG** : why were you even there?

 **ShoulderOG** : weren’t you still like in

 **ShoulderOG** : elementary school or something?

 **PwarkSung** : MIDDLE SCHOOL

 **PwarkSung** : and I was bringing Minnie-hyung his lunch

 **PwarkSung** : he forgot it so

 **PwarkSung** : Auntie asked me to bring it to him

 **SunGod** : awww

 **SunGod** : it’s so adorable that

 **SunGod** : that you call Minnie’s mom

 **SunGod** : Auntie

 **SunGod** : <3

 **PwarkSung** : keep your hearts away from me

 **PwarkSung** : or no pics

 **SunGod** : deal

 **SunGod** : </3

 **PwarkSung** : anyways…

 **PwarkSung** : I only have two

 **PwarkSung** : the first is of Mark-hyung before he started singing

 **SunGod** : I’M READY!

 

 **PwarkSung** :

 

 

 **SunGod** : Oof

 **SunGod** : someone call an ambulance

 **SunGod** : I’ve fallen

 **SunGod** : and I never want to get up

 **hotandtalented** : Hyuckieeee

 **hotandtalented** : stop being so cheesy

 **hotandtalented** : you’re making me blush

 **hotandtalented** : <3

 **SunGod** : but you’re cute when you blush!

 

_**SunGod** changed **hotandtalented** ‘s name to **CherryBoy** _

 

 **CherryBoy** : omg

 **SunGod** : <3

 **PwarkSung** : ignoring the two gross people in the chat

 **ShoulderOG** : seconded

 **PwarkSung** : the other one is after Jaemin-hyung said yes

 **PwarkSung** : not gonna lie

 **PwarkSung** : it’s pretty cute

 **JeNOJAM** : I’m not ready T.T

 

 **PwarkSung** :

 

 **CEOLe** : Awwww

 **CEOLe:** Minnie-hyung looks so soft!

 **CEOLe** : ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡

 **ShoulderOG** : Mark-hyung

 **ShoulderOG** : did you change clothes?

 **CherryBoy** : I think I had that shirt on underneath the sweater?

 **CherryBoy** : can’t really remember

 **JeNOJAM** : you guys look cute together

 **JeNOJAM** : ( ; ω ; )

 **SunGod** : BABE!

 **SunGod** : I KNOW THAT BOTH YOU AND MIN HAVE SAID NO BEFORE

 **SunGod** : BUT

 **SunGod** : POLYAMORY?!?!?

 **SunGod** : WE COULD MAKE IT WORK! I HAVE FAITH IN US!

 **SunGod** : I MEAN

 **SunGod** : LOOK AT US!

 

 **SunGod** :

 

 **SunGod** : WE COULD BE THE ULTIMATE TRIO

 **SunGod** : TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH OUR GOOD LOOKS AND TALENTS

 **SunGod** : WE’D BE UNSTOPPABLE

 **ShoulderOG** : omfg Hyuck

 **PwarkSung** : Hyung, wtf

 **JeNOJAM** : HYUCK!

 **CEOLe** : ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

 **CherryBoy** : Hyuck, _again_ , no!

 **CherryBoy** : This is the fifth time you’ve suggested this!

 **ShoulderOG** : damn, Hyuck

 **ShoulderOG** : wildin

 **SunGod** : Ugh, fine

 **SunGod** : but I still stand by the fact that

 **SunGod** : we’d totally rule the world

 **SunGod** : and nothing you can say

 **SunGod** : will ever make me change my mind about that

 **SunGod** : (・`ω´・)

 **PwarkSung** : Okkkkkk

 **PwarkSung** : Back to Mark-hyung’s confession

 **JeNOJAM** : oh, right T.T

 **CherryBoy** : Well, um

 **CherryBoy** : I can sing a little of it if you guys want?

 **CEOLe** : Yay! Please!

 **ShoulderOG** : Nice, I’m down

 **PwarkSung** : ^

 **JeNOJAM** : ^

 **SunGod** : GET IT BABE!

 **CherryBoy** : Just the chorus then

 **CherryBoy** :

_voicerecording_001_

 

_I saw an angel_

_When I first saw you,_

_You shined like an angel from heaven_

_I got curious, who do you resemble to be that beautiful?_

_I'll be your morning star_

_And you are my angel_

_You are my angel_

_I'll be your morning star_

_And you are my angel_

_You are my angel_

 

 **ShoulderOG** : that’s so good, wtf

 **ShoulderOG** : I’m shook rn

 **JeNOJAM** : Mark-hyung!

 **JeNOJAM:** I didn’t know you had such a nice voice?!?!

 **CEOLe** : That was beautiful hyung!

 **CEOLe** : (o´∀`o)

 **PwarkSung** : good job, hyung!

 **SunGod** : MY BOYFRIEND IS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT

 **SunGod** : AND IF ANYONE WANTS TO CONTRADICT ME

 **SunGod** : THEY’LL HAVE TO FIGHT ME!

 **CherryBoy** : Thanks guys!

 **CherryBoy** : And I’ll do the same for you Hyuck

 **CherryBoy** : <3

 **SunGod** : <3

 **JeNOJAM** : well

 **JeNOJAM** : guess asking Jaemin out through music is

 **JeNOJAM** : a no-go

 **JeNOJAM** : after listening to _that_

 **JeNOJAM** : I don’t think I can compete

 **CEOLe** : But Hyung!

 **CEOLe** :  You have a nice voice too!

 **ShoulderOG** : He’s not exaggerating, Jeno

 **PwarkSung** : ^

 **SunGod** : I mean

 **SunGod** : you’re not as good as me

 **SunGod** : then again

 **SunGod** : who is?

 **SunGod** : but you’re much better than the average person

 **JeNOJAM** : awww, thanks guys

 **CherryBoy** : shit

 **CherryBoy** : sorry Jeno

 **CherryBoy** : didn’t mean to make you lose confidence or anything

 **JeNOJAM** : nah it’s okay hyung

 **JeNOJAM** : besides

 **JeNOJAM** : I wanna ask Min out in a completely unique way

 **JeNOJAM** : something that he hasn’t experienced yet

 **JeNOJAM** : I’ll figure it out

 **JeNOJAM** : maybe

 **JeNOJAM:**  I think I might have an idea

 **CEOLe** : YOU GOT THIS HYUNG! ╰(▔∀▔)╯

 **ShoulderOG** : yea, we’re all rooting for ya

 **PwarkSung** : you’ll be fine hyung

 **PwarkSung** : It’s not like Minnie-hyung bites

 **SunGod** : Unless you want him to? ;)

 **JeNOJAM** : OMG, NO!

 **SunGod** : LMAO CHILL

 **SunGod** : you’ll be fine No Jam

 **SunGod** : As Min’s BFFLAB

 **ShoulderOG** : his what?

 **SunGod** : I can at least guarantee that you won’t be _immediately_ rejected

 **JeNOJAM** : wow, uh thanks?

 **JeNOJAM** : I think

 **CherryBoy** : Just ignore Hyuck

 **SunGod** : wow, rude

 **CherryBoy** : as long as you do it from the heart

 **CherryBoy** : then I’m sure that Nana will love it

 **CherryBoy** : you said you have an idea?

 **JeNOJAM** : welllll

 **JeNOJAM** : From Hyuck’s unhealthy amount of gushing about his best friend

 **SunGod** : You can never gush too much over Min!

 **JeNOJAM** : I know that Jaemin really likes flowers

 **JeNOJAM** : so I was thinking

 **JeNOJAM** : maybe spell something out in flower petals?

 **JeNOJAM** : like outside his window or something

 **JeNOJam** : I could add lights and everything

 **CEOLe** : AHHHHH

 **CEOLe** : THAT SOUNDS SO PERFECT

 **CEOLe** : GO FOR IT HYUNG ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

 **ShoulderOG** : wow that actually sounds really nice

 **ShoulderOG** : who knew you could be romantic?

 **JeNOJAM** : HEY! I CAN BE ROMANTIC!

 **PwarkSung** : not really Hyung

 **SunGod** : the kid’s right

 **PwarkSung** : I’M NOT A KID

 **PwarkSung** : I’M LITERALLY TALLER THAN YOU

 **SunGod** : sorry, all I hear is high-pitched whining

 **PwarkSung** : THIS IS A GROUP CHAT!?!?!

 **JeNOJAM** : guuuuyyyyyyyysssss

 **JeNOJAM** : so it’s a good idea then?

 **ShoulderOG** : hmm, yeah

 **ShoulderOG** : it is

 **CEOLe** : ^

 **PwarkSung** : ^

 **SunGod** : ^

 **JeNOJAM** : Mark-hyung?

 **JeNOJAM** : you haven’t said anything

 **CherryBoy** : wellllll

 **CherryBoy** : normally I would immediately give my approval

 **CherryBoy** : but

 **JeNOJAM** : but what?

 **CherryBoy** : you said you really wanted to ask Jaemin out uniquely

 **CherryBoy** : right?

 **JeNOJAM** : yeah….

 **CherryBoy** : so the problem is that

 **CherryBoy** : your flower and lights idea?

 **CherryBoy** : Lucas already did it

 **SunGod:**  oh shit

 **SunGod:** I forgot about him

 **JeNOJAM** : ……

 **JeNOJAM** : WHO?!?

* * *

 

A little extra scene since I haven’t updated in so long!

 

**_Markhyuck <3_ **

 

 **Hyuckie** ❤: hyuuuuuunnnnnnngggg

 **Hyuckie** ❤: how come you won’t

 **Hyuckie** ❤: write _me_ a love song?

 **Hyuckie** ❤: I want you to be

 **Hyuckie** ❤: gross and gushy

 **Hyuckie** ❤: with me too!

 

 **Markles** ❤: ???

 **Markles** ❤: I have written one for you?

 **Markles** ❤: I sang it to you and everything

 

 **Hyuckie** ❤: …..

 **Hyuckie** ❤: I don’t think

 **Hyuckie** ❤: _Drippin_

 **Hyuckie** ❤: really counts


End file.
